


Вдаваясь в подробности

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Главный пейринг - вождь Хихи/ПаганельПаганель/Мак-Наббс (упоминаются)"Так продолжалось три долгих дня. На вопрос, хорошо или плохо с ним обращались в это время, географ ответил: «И да и нет», не вдаваясь в подробности." (Канон)





	Вдаваясь в подробности

Воспользовавшись сумятицей, Паганель без проблем выбрался из па и скрылся за ближайшими высокими кустами. Маори возмущенно кричали за стенами на своем языке, но кажется, пока не заметили, что пленников стало меньше. Не было времени проверять, как остальные, туземцев было так много, что вскоре они начали выбегать из-за ворот, и Паганелю оставалось только спуститься по холму вниз, чтобы не выдать себя. С наступлением темноты он обязательно вернется, чтобы спасти остальных, а пока нужно было думать, где бы скрыться. Но он не успел обдумать этот вопрос. Как только он закончил спуск по отлогому склону, и его нога коснулась горизонтальной поверхности, его схватили за плечи три пары сильных рук. Маори все же обнаружили его и поймали, и как бы Паганель ни пытался вырваться, ему это не удавалось. Спасло его лишь то, что, кажется, эти дикари были не из племени Каи-Куму или Кара-Тете, они молча вели его вниз по холму и не выглядели одержимыми жаждой мести.

Вскоре они пришли к другому поселению. Паганель застыл, настороженно разглядывая высокий частокол, за которым был па. Головы врагов точно так же висели на нем, но Паганель не стал считать, больше их, чем у Каи-Куму или нет, просто надеялся, что среди них нет голов англичан, ведь если здесь так же не жалуют европейцев, ему одному точно не выжить.

Но, кажется, было не о чем волноваться. Навстречу ему вышел человек. Он был высоким, с умным лицом и гладкими, черными волосами, и судя по особенности нанесения моко, это был вождь. Он поприветствовал Паганеля, потеревшись кончиком носа о его нос. Хихи, так его звали, не выглядел злым, и даже предложил провести экскурсию по его поселению. Он добродушно улыбался все время, пока Паганель ходил по лагерю, осматриваясь и все больше проникаясь расположением к маорийскому вождю. Хихи, кажется, он тоже понравился, и он даже ласково звал его Хихима, что было созвучно с его собственным именем и, видимо, должно было значить «белый луч». Вождь шел по пятам и не отставал, с интересом разглядывая его лицо и подзорную трубу. Паганелю одновременно и льстило такое внимание, и заставляло нервничать. Он постарался завести легкий диалог, и вождь с радостью поддержал его, рассказывая о нравах его племени в ответ на повествования Паганеля о пережитых приключениях. Под конец Хихи пригласил гостя к себе в жилище. Оно было построено так же как и у Каи-Куму. Те же колья и циновки из формиума.

Хихи задавал вопросы и внимательно слушал все, что отвечал ему ученый. Кажется, ему правда было интересно. Маори редко путешествовали за пределы своих обитаемых земель, тем более очень редко выходили в море. Хихи с удовольствием внимал рассказам о других странах, а Паганель, получив еще одного благодарного слушателя, ушел в повествование с головой, расслабленно развалившись на циновке. Хихи прижался к нему плечом, и практически не дышал, тепло улыбаясь каждый раз, когда Паганель смотрел на него.

Вечер опустился быстро. Солце скрылось за верхушками гор, лишь некоторое время освещая их дальние склоны. Паганель не сразу заметил это, с головой уйдя в рассказы. Очнулся он лишь тогда, когда почувствовал давление на руках. Он прервался на полуслове и почти что вскрикнул, дернувшись в сторону входа, но вождь мягко удержал его.

— Как это понимать? — спросил он, глядя на веревки из формиума, которые успели обвить его руки, пока он пребывал в рассеянности, увлекшись историей, —  
Скажите мне честно, я пленник?

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил Хихи, — вы мой гость.

— Почему же я тогда связан?

Вождь промолчал, снова улыбнувшись, и восхищенно коснулся ладонью щеки Паганеля, а после спускаясь к груди.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы ушли так скоро, это просто предосторожность. Вы мне очень понравились, и я хотел бы услышать от вас побольше интересного, прежде чем мы расстанемся. Да и у меня для вас есть много занимательного.

Хихи провел пальцами по рубашке Паганеля, расстегивая ее и обнажая бледные грудь и живот. Паганель дернулся от щекотки и невольно застонал, когда теплая рука туземца легла между ног. Сердце пропустило удар, и грудь обдало волнением. Бог знает, что задумал вождь, а его положение с беспомощно связанными руками делалось уже незавидным. Тем более, что Хихи теперь прикрепил их к шесту за спиной, служившему в качестве одной из подпор крыши.

— Не надо, — взмолился он в попытке воззвать к совести туземца.

— Не бойся, Хихима, — ответил ему вождь, продолжая бережно поглаживать по внутренним сторонам бедер, — я тебя не обижу. Уверен, у вас в цивилизованных странах и не задумывались, что можно так любить.

Он наклонился, касаясь носом его щеки, щекоча длинными, распущенными волосами плечи и грудь, а после припал к его животу, целуя нежную кожу и слегка прихватывая губами. Паганель вскинул бедра, то ли в попытке сбросить с себя вождя, то ли подаваясь настречу ощущениям. Хихи при этом ловко стянул с него легкие штаны, тут же спускаясь поцелуями ниже.

Паганель почувствовал головокружение, когда горячий язык принялся ласкать его. Вокруг становилось жарче. Хихи взял в рот его член, продолжая нежно гладить руками по бокам и животу. Паганель сжал колени, но вождь отвел их от себя, придерживая. Плечи заныли от неудобного положения, но Паганель практически не ощущал этого. Его накрыло стыдом и блаженством, он впервые оказался в подобной ситуации. Ощущения были непривычными, но не неприятными, Хихи ласкал его в таких местах, о которых сам он и не задумывался. Его руки, крепкие и одновременно нежные, язык и губы, заставили его сдаться и наконец расслабиться. Паганель зажмурился, слыша лишь свое зашедшееся сердце.

— Прошу вас… — проговорил он слабым от стыда голосом, — я сейчас…

Но вождь не отпускал его до последнего, а после резко отстранился, словно предугадал, и теперь сидел и смотрел на то, как Паганель со стоном погружается в вязкую темноту, нарушаемую лишь пляшущими перед глазами звездами.

Хихи подошел к нему и, легко коснувшись губами виска, отвязал от шеста, но руки не высвободил. После накрыл его одеялом, прижавшись к боку. Паганель был обессилен произошедшим, его тело словно сковало, и как бы он ни пытался оставаться в сознании, вскоре уснул, обнимаемый горячими руками Хихи.

Весь следующий день вождь вел, себя так любезно, что Паганелю даже показалось, что прошлая ночь была лишь сном. Он покраснел, когда воспоминания вернулись во всех подробностях, и закутался в плащ.

Утром Хихи не дал ему одеться в ту же одежду, в которой встретил, и вместо этого выдал набедренную повязку из формиума, украшенную узорами, и такую же накидку. Паганель повиновался, боясь оскорбить отказом гостеприимных туземцев, но попросил оставить ему хотя бы очки, но Хихи и не был против. Вождь даже развязал ему руки, чтобы положение Паганеля меньше напоминало плен, но компании своей не лишал, а даже наоборот стал еще навязчивее, и вскоре вернул веревки, но вместо рук, обвязав их вокруг пояса, а второй конец продев в кольцо, как украшение, надетое на плечо. Из-за этого, несмотря на то, что в остальном с ним обращались, как с равным, Паганель чувствовал себя невольником. Он не мог уйти, даже если и захотел бы, вождь неотступно следовал за ним и водил за собой. Снаружи тоже было небезопасно, там его могли схватить другие племена, и они могли оказаться куда менее гостеприимны. И к тому же, несмотря на добродушный характер Хихи, Паганель не хотел проверять, на что он способен в гневе, а это было бы неизбежно, если бы его воины поймали его при побеге. Так что пока он надеялся, что вскоре Хихи надоест его компания и он сам его отпустит. И тогда Паганель воссоединится со своими друзьями.

Хихи и сегодня продолжал расспрашивать его о других землях, попутно решая какие-то свои дела в племени. Он вел себя мягко и вежливо, не тянул за веревку, и вообще делал вид, что ее не существует.  
Вскоре Паганель и сам перестал обращать на нее внимание, вернувшись к своему обычному веселому расположению духа. Хихи всеми своими действиями пытался показать, что Паганель ему симпатичен и даже подробно рассказал о значении каждого узора своего моко. Паганель приходил в воссторг, порываясь все записать. Это были совершенно новые и неизвестные данные, которые изучались всегда заочно, но теперь ему будет что показать географическому обществу. Возможно, этот прорыв сделает ему даже великую славу. Паганель, счастливый, как ребенок, старался запомнить все, чтобы потом перенести на бумагу, оставшууюся в жилище вождя вместе с остальным вещами. Хихи спокойно рассказывал и обьяснял ему все, пока они сидели на небольшой скале в лучах вечернего солнца, а после взял его за руку и заглянул в глаза.

— Я рад, что ты так интересуешься моко, Хихима, ведь сегодня особенный день. Сегодня день, когда состоится ритуал нанесения священного рисунка, и ты будешь там.

Паганель расширил глаза и не нашелся, что ответить. Он всегда мечтал увидеть этот тайный для всего остального мира процесс. Губы его сами растянулись в счастливой улыбке, и Паганель с благодарностью сжал руку вождя.

— Это большая честь, Хихи, я с радостью приму ваше приглашение.

Вождь мягко улыбнулся и кивнул ему, поднося ладонь Паганеля к лицу и легко целуя. Лицо его отражало оранжевый свет огня, уже разоженного на поляне подле них. Паганель смутился, глядя, как пламя факелов пляшет в блестящих, темных глазах Хихи, неотрывно глядящего на него, словно гипнотизируя.

— Ну что, тогда пойдем, — сказал он, помогая Паганелю спуститься.

Они подошли к поляне, вокруг которой уже собрались члены племени, мужчины и женщины всех возрастов. Хихи отвязал веревки, оставляя Паганеля в толпе, а сам поднялся на невысокий помост, перед которым стояла небольшая скамья. Видимо, она была для удобства нанесения татуировки. Паганель слышал, что обычно ее наносят стоя, но первый раз это больнее всего, так что избранного сажают на скамью, чтобы он не упал.

Хихи заговорил на языке маори, обращаясь к своему племени. Они поддерживали его одобрительным гудением. Несколько людей стояло перед помостом молча, с серьезными лицами глядя сквозь толпу. Паганель не понимал слов, которые говорил Хихи, но тоже заслушался, внимательно впитывая взглядом все, что видел вокруг. Людей, их лица, выражения: все это было бесценным материалом для исследователя. Когда вождь закончил речь, Паганель стал ждать самого интересного, когда начнется сам процесс нанесения моко. Но туземца, удостоившегося такой чести, не было видно, и к его удивлению, несколько человек, стоящих перед вождем, подошли к нему сквозь расступившуюся толпу, и подвели к скамье. Сердце ушло в пятки. В который раз встреча с этим племенем приносила ему сюрпризы, которые он не готов был принять, хотя бы не обдумав.

— Стойте, — растерянно пробормотал он, невольно упираясь и глядя на своих провожатых, — здесь, видимо, какая-то ошибка.

Он взглянул на Хихи, но тот уверенно покачал головой, протягивая к нему руки, показывая, что никакой ошибки здесь нет. Не отрывая взгляда от избранного, он произнес еще несколько слов на маори, и Паганеля окружили со всех сторон те самые туземцы, которые ждали начала ритуала у помоста.

Паганель терпел, пока мог и не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ним. Татуировки у маори наносились и правда очень болезненно. Пот катился с него, смешиваясь с кровью, выступившей под заостренными костями альбатроса, которыми дикари надрезали его кожу. Хихи стоял все это время за его спиной, успокаивающе гладя по голове и шее, хотя это не помогало отвлечься от боли. Перед глазами Паганеля плясали огни факелов, освещавших поляну с проводимым на ней ритуалом. Голова начинала кружиться.  
Руки и ноги было еще терпимо и он молчал, стиснув зубы и пытаясь сохранить достоинство, но когда татуировка дошла до груди, Паганель не выдержал и застонал. Он запрокинул голову, ища глазами вождя племени и умоляюще глядя на него. Хихи смотрел на него с обожанием и нежностью, очевидно гордый за того, кого в первый раз татуировали по их обычаю, да еще и таким значимым рисунком. Паганель должен был после этого стать частью племени, и занимал бы отнюдь не низкое положение. Это понимал и несчастный географ, и он был бы рад этому в иной раз, если бы ему давали какой-то выбор. Но несмотря на испытываемую за него гордость, Хихи, видимо, не упустил страданий во взгляде своего нового друга, а потому сжалился. Он коротко свистнул кому-то, и через несколько секунд к губам Паганеля, уже почти готового потерять сознание, поднесли неглубокий сосуд.

— Пей, — сказал Хихи над головой, и Паганель повиновался.

Житкость в сосуде пахла приятно, она одурманимала и сразу же ударила в голову, усыпляя его и притупляя все ощущения.

Он упал в вязкую, душную дрему. Все тело болело, и Паганель на долю секунды даже подумал, что умирает. Однако, через какое-то время боль стала тише, и он очнулся. С трудом разлепив веки, Паганель огляделся. Он находился в доме вождя, по-прежнему раздетый и накрытый одеялом, сотканным из того же формиума, из которого делалась вся ткань. Несмотря на горячее дыхание, из-за которого у него потели очки, ему было холодно. Он закутался плотнее в одеяло, и почти застонал от боли, прокатившейся по всему телу от этого движения. Воспоминания о недавнем ритуале пришли неясной дымкой. Если это и правда произошло, то дела его плохи. Он теперь разрисован, как настоящий дикарь и не сможет вернуться на родину, как ему смотреть в глаза приличному обществу? Если, конечно, он доживет до этого дня. Лихорадка заставляла его трястись, как от морозного ветра, тело болело и чесалось, у него был жар. Паганель подумал про своих друзей, как они сейчас? Возможно, беспокоятся за него, а может их самих уже убили и съели дикари, менее любезные, чем племя вождя Хихи. Хотя, сам себе Паганель сейчас тоже не мог бы позавидовать. Борясь с ознобом, он с трудом повернулся на бок, готовясь пережить свои последние часы, как вдруг около него раздался знакомый голос.

— Ты проснулся, Хихима? — вождь маори, если и находился все это время поодаль, только сейчас заметил его.

Паганель вернулся в прежнее положение, стараясь не стонать от боли, и посмотрел на Хихи. Тот стоял у входа, кажется, он только что вернулся, и держал в руках какие-то миски. В одной из них Паганель различил фрукты и печеные корни папоротника.

— Я умираю, — сказал географ, еле шевеля слабым языком.

Хихи шагнул к нему и присел возле постели.

— Вовсе нет, я о тебе позабочусь, — сказал он с улыбкой. А после протянул к его губам сочный плод и надавил, смачивая губы. — Вот, поешь, пока я обработаю твой рисунок.

Хихи стянул с него одеяло и зачерпнул что-то пахучее из второй мисочки. Это оказалась мазь, видимо, с помощью нее маори залечивали раны. Под теплыми, внимательными пальцами Хихи Паганелю стало немного легче. Он, придерживая ноющей рукой сладкий фрукт, высасывал из него сок и уже не чувствовал себя таким несчастным, как минутами раньше.

— Ты хорошо справился, Хихима, — ласково сказал вождь, осторожно втирая мазь в его тело. — Гордись, ты первый из пакекас, кто удостоился такой чести.

Паганель следил за ним через запотевшие очки. У него было мало сил и он расслабился под прикосновениями маорийского вождя.

— Ты не умрешь, — продолжал Хихи, — я тебя вылечу. Я знаю много целебных трав и сам все утро собирал их и готовил тебе лекарство.

Паганель вслушивался в заботливый тон в голосе вождя и надеялся, что все, что он говорит, правда.

Стараниями Хихи к вечеру температура уже спала и татуировка почти зажила. Вождь правда внимательно относился к нему, и даже сейчас, когда Паганелю стало лучше и он мог уже сидеть, бережно смазывал рисунок. Географ открыл глаза, все еще немного ощущая слабость, и, подождав, когда вождь закончит, повернулся, глядя в его лицо.

— Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне, Хихи, — сказал Паганель, подбирая слова. Вождь спокойно кивнул, принимая благодарность. — Но только скажи мне, для чего это было все нужно? Я чужак, и совсем не воин, я не заслужил такой… чести.

— Ты нам больше не чужак, Хихима, — ответил вождь, нежно проводя смуглыми пальцами по свежезажившим черным узорам на руке Паганеля. — Это моко значит, что ты будешь подле меня, на равне с вождем. Это нужно для обряда, завтра ты станешь мужем.

Сердце пропустило удар. Паганель открыл рот, он подумал, что ослышался.

— Мужем? — переспросил он, — чьим?

— Моим, — коротко ответил Хихи, поднимая на него взгляд.

В хижине вождя никогда еще было так душно. Паганель все еще был лишь в набедренной повязке из формиума, но он все равно почувствовал, как стало жарче. Лицо опять горело, как при температуре. Он почему-то сразу же вновь подумал о своих друзьях, брошенных в па. О майоре, которого он наверное больше никогда не увидит, даже если тот каким-то чудом спасся.

— А что если я откажусь? — севшим голосом просил он, глядя расфокусированно поверх плеча Хихи.

Маори на это лишь улыбнулся и спокойно покачал головой. Кажется, он принял этот вопрос за шутку. Конечно, в диких племенах новозеландцев жена следовала за волей мужа, у нее не было своего мнения, и раз Паганель вдруг оказался в похожем положении, то и ему не давали выбора.

Веревки из формиума были возвращены на его запястья, как и в первую ночь, когда Хихи приготовился спать. Конечно, у него и так бы не хватило сил уйти, болезнь его вымотала, хоть его хорошо кормили, а вождь сам взял на себя заботу о его выздоровлении. Однако, мысль о том, что его ждет завтра, словно давала ему новые силы, и Паганель не мог сомкнуть глаз. Несмотря на свою ученость, он был из тех, кто верит в чудеса. И он готовился бежать.


End file.
